


The Right Direction

by firebirdphoenixxx



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdphoenixxx/pseuds/firebirdphoenixxx
Summary: Amity is your typical teenage girl- her compass appeared when she turned 13. But something was…off. Her compass spun in circles, never stopping.Luz Noceda is confused as to why a compass appears on her arm on her 13th birthday. What does this compass mean, and why does it feel so valuable?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 271





	1. Chapter 1

“Well that can’t be right!”

The girl looked down in confusion, wondering what had happened. The tattoo had appeared, the compass was there, but there was something seriously wrong.

It was spinning. Like a fan, it kept going around and around and around, not stopping in any direction.

“What’s wrong with Mittens’s compass?”

“Yeah, why isn’t it pointing?”

“I think it’s time for you two to go clean your room.” Their mother said sternly, and led them out of the room. She turned back to the young girl. 

“We will fix this. No child of mine will have an irregular compass,” she said, almost talking to herself. 

“We don’t have time, Odalia. She has to go to school”

“Our daughter will not make a fool of our name, Alador!” 

“Mom, I-“

“Be quiet, child!” Odalia said, slamming her hands on the table. She pinched the bridge of her nose. “You’re wearing the extra long tunic to school today.”

“Odalia, it’s the middle of the summer, she can’t-“

“Are you seriously questioning me right now, Alador?” She whisper-yelled. She grabbed her daughter by the wrist. “Go get changed. NOW!” 

“But what about my pre-“

“Are you seriously still worried about your gifts? Are you an idiot, Amity?” Odalia yelled. Amity’s eyes welled with tears, and her mom sighed. 

“Great, now I’m the bad guy.” 

Amity sighed, and made her way up the stairs. It was going to be a long day. 

——-

“What do you mean it appeared out of nowhere, mija?” 

Luz looked at her mother pleadingly. “I mean I woke up and it was just. There! And it’s spinning in circles!”

“Luz, it’s not spinning.” 

“But-“ Luz looked down in exhaustion. Why couldn’t her mother see the arrow of the compass, which was literally spinning in circles?

“No buts! You are in big trouble, young lady. Go to your room.”

Luz stomped up the stairs. How was this her fault? 

She had woken up this morning as she usually does, getting ready for the day, excited to open her presents. When she had been brushing her teeth, she noticed a fleck of black on her skin. She turned her arm to look, and sure enough, a compass tattoo was stamped onto her skin. What was weirder was the needle, which was spinning rapidly in circles.

The girl flopped on her bed. Why was this happening to her? What was this compass, and why did it feel so… important?


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG!!!! Love u guys <3

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Amity drummed her fingers against the desk. Class was so boring, and so long. She kept drumming, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. The girl behind her was staring at her with three large, blue eyes.

“What do you want, Boscha?” Amity hissed. The girl rolled her eyes.

“I was just gonna ask how your loser compass was doing, but whatever.” 

Amity sighed and looked down. Her compass was still spinning crazily like a top. She looked back at Boscha with a sad expression. The other girl’s expression softened.

“I’m sorry. I wish I could help,” Boscha said. Amity cracked a smile.

“It’s alright. At least I can watch it spin to pass time,” she sighed. “By the way, how are things doing with you and Willo-”

“Shut up!” Boscha hissed, and Amity snickered and turned around. Teasing Boscha never got old. She could feel three eyes boring into the back of her head. She sighed and turned to her notes.

Abomination class was boring- she was always ahead. Better than being behind, she supposed, but it made the classes drag on forever. She absently doodled in her sketchbook, the teacher’s monotone voice fading into the background.

Finally, the bell rang, and Amity stood up to leave, when she felt a pull on her arm. Boscha was looking at her, with an almost pleading face. Amity rolled her eyes and pulled a stack of papers out of her backpack.

“Here are the notes- you really need to stop zoning off in class.”

“Thanks!” Boscha grabbed the papers and ran off. Amity sighed.

As she walked out of the classroom, she was met by two figures- a boy and a girl, with matching green hair. She groaned.

“What do you two want?” She mumbled. It was never a good thing to see them during the school day. They must be up to something.

The boy frowned. “That’s no way to treat your siblings, Mittens. Me and Em came to-”

“Em and I,” Amity corrected. The other girl sighed.

“What Ed was trying to say was that we were just checking up on our favorite little sister.”

“As far as I’m aware, I’m your only little sister,” Amity said, raising an eyebrow. 

Em sighed. “We just wanted to ask how your tattoo was doing. You know Mother doesn’t-”

“I am aware that she doesn’t approve of my choice to show it freely, but I don’t need your sympathy, thank you very much.”

Amity pushed past them to leave, and Ed grabbed her wrist. She turned around, and saw his softened expression.

“We’re just…worried about you, Amity. You’ve been acting different since you got that tattoo. You’ve been...sadder. I just don’t want anything bad happening to my favorite sister,” he smiled.

“I’m right here, you know!” Em fake scoffed. 

“Thanks, guys,” Amity smiled. 

“also , if it helps, the attention won’t be on you at dinner tonight,” Ed winked. “I may have hexed a few students…”

“Ed. Mom is going to kill you for that,” Amity said, a worried tone in her voice. 

Ed cringed. “Well, what’s another bruise, right? Nothing a good old illusion can’t cover, plus i can always ask Bo-”

“You have to stop getting in trouble for my sake. One of these days she’s gonna hurt you badly.”

“The only thing that hurts is classes,” Ed groaned. Amity chuckled.

“Well, that’s one thing my compass is good for. I just watch it spin around and around, it’s… oddly comforting,” Amity sighed “It’s the one thing I can rely on. When everything seems to go wrong, it’s still spinning! Like right now! It’s-”

Amity saw her siblings’ faces change from concern to shock. They were staring at her wrist. She laughed as she pulled her arm up.

“Real funny you guys, I know it’s still-”

Her voice broke. Her compass was still there, but the needle’s swift turning had come to a complete halt. It was fixated, pointed slightly to the left of Northwest. 

“What the fu-”


End file.
